


Будущее

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [109]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Будущее

— Сломаешь, — прошипел Шульдих.

— Сломаю, — равнодушно согласился Кроуфорд. Запястья Шульдиха ломать совсем не хотелось, хотелось прижаться к ним губами, втянуть кожу, попробовать её на вкус, услышать, как наглец подавится вздохом… Кроуфорду много чего хотелось, но знать об этом Шульдиху было не обязательно.

— Отпусти. Давай поговорим как взрослые люди, — если бы человека можно было вскрыть взглядом, Шульдих бы уже выпотрошил Кроуфорда целиком.

Вожделение — слишком неустойчивый фундамент для небоскреба, который оракул собрался возвести. В его планах значилась свобода, деньги и никакого близкого знакомства с лабораториями организации.

Они должны были построить здоровые партнерские отношения.

Кроуфорд кивнул сам себе и, разжав пальцы, отступил на несколько шагов назад, тем самым восстанавливая статус кво.

Не сговариваясь, они идут на кухню. Чай и пачка сигарет на двоих — вот и весь разговор.

До поры до времени.


End file.
